Balrogs Conspiracy
by Conspired Life
Summary: Balrogs. 100 Pure Evil. But What Happens when they all Join together and turn against the whole of maple? With GMs unable to help... what would the innocent maplers do?


Stepping into the light of the grounded ship while breathing in the clean fresh air of the Victoria Sky, Kana and a few friends, Kirara, Lucas, Baka Nickname , and Kei set of for a exciting trip to Ossyria. They stepped on the smooth wood deck of the crowded ship along with other maplers. Many were just chatting and climbing all over the wing-like sails of the ship, though strictly prohibited, are ignored. While the others were chatting on the wood of the sails, barely managing to balance on, Kana took a peek over the rim of the boat, only feeling nausea from staring down at the never endless blank skies of the earth below, she wondered how all of the islands could be just one floating mass. Suddenly, without warning the ship accelerated and blew the unexpecting maplers back.

Kana: Crap! Ow!

Kei: I think we should get inside before the Crimson Rogs get us.

Slowly getting up and taking a deep breath, everyone slowly got up and followed the slow moving line of maplers into the stuffy chamber. Before nearing to the door, Kir noticed a small party of elegantly dressed mages and proud looking warriors. She nudged to Kana to stop and check out what their doing. The two girls pulled the whole party from the slow moving line to check out what they're doing.

The Female Priest: -in a harsh whisper- Lets hope the Rog actually shows up… I didn't pay 5k for nothing… --;;

The whole Party stared in an aurora of Awe. So far, the Balrog Rebels have terrorized many maplers and took them who knows where. The GM has chosen many representatives, but they all ended up lost and overpowered by the numerous Crimson Balrogs. They were all ready for the attack, and they most likely have some GM connection leaking.

Baka: -in a hushed voice- Do you think that this is a private party?

Lucas: Most Likely. Usually, if its led by a GM the Crimson Rogs would already be here.

Kirara: I think we should check this out.

Kei: Um… and risk us ending up dead and lost like the other maplers? –Sarcastic voice- Oh wow. Fun! --;;

Kana: No, really.

Lucas: Wow. Adventure. –F7-

Kana: I take that as a yes. Thx guys :D.

The Party Left and Decided to hide in a Corner where the inner deck door was also accessible.

Baka: Crap. Did we all Bring pots?

Kirara: Um… No? 

Kana: Oh Great, we all didn't bring pots and we're stuck with 2 clerics that could die in…

Suddenly, a musty gust of wind blew past and they felt a darkness cover them, an EVIL blanket of darkness.

Lucas: Oh Shit.

The whole of maplers stared up and saw a dark shadow flash past. Caught totally unprepared, they all headed in a mad rush toward the cabin doors. Slipping and sliding in a catastrophe of legs, arms, and bodies they had the smooth waxed floor of the ship deck propel them along. Slamming into the door of the deck, they tried to untangle themselves of the mess they had gotten them self into. The party watched in horror as the beady dark eyes of the balrog approached them. The darkness of the horrible devil based monster outlined by its bonehead crest made everyone jiggly and uncomfortable inside. There was a familiar environment around it that reminded the party of the truly devil based monsters only felt and dreamed about in their nightmares. Kei, frantically jabbing at the doorknob with his claw…suddenly yelled he couldn't open it and we all lost it.

Kana: Split!

The Whole Party dived for the sides of the boat, only ending up crashing headfirst and losing HP. Then, to all their luck, the warrior finally took a stab at the rog, getting it distracted and then sparing some time. The party, now seeing that opportunity took a headfirst dive at the cabin door. Kei, with dark sight stayed outside and stuffed everyone into the cabin door, barely making it in alive.

Kirara: OMG. –gasps for breath- That was close.

Baka: Yeah, I know. We should thank the High leveled party for their help.

Lucas: DID YOU SEE THAT! WE WERE ALMOST DEAD!

Kei: Yeah, but we'll have to thank the other people for their help.

Kana: Later. Right now we need some rest. This trip is a 2 day trip to Ossyria, for heavens sake. Rest, we'll see later if they are ok with us bothering them.

The Party, taking a dorm in the cabin went to sleep, not knowing what would befall them later…

Outside, in the Moonlit darkness, the party was silently chatting.

Balrog Invader: Yeah, that will work…

One of the Warriors: Yeah, if we can lure the party outside.


End file.
